memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform
Please elaborate on this article. I merely started it because I believed an article about uniform styles was needed, but feel that others will be able to provide a lot more information, especially in light of the sort of information contained in the comments of pages like Command division. EthanRicar 17:35, 18 Nov 2004 (CET) *How's it look now? -- Josiah Rowe 07:08, 1 Jan 2005 (CET) TNG Uniform Styles The article implies that the TNG uniform styles were taken out of commision immediately upon the introduction of the DS9/VGR variations. However, characters were frequently seen on DS9 wearing the old variation. For example, Worf wore the old style when he first came aboard DS9. Sisko changed to the old style when he was reassigned to Earth. To complicate matters, in Generations the crew wore iboth/i uniforms at various times during the movie. This should be elaborated on. Redfarmer 00:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) :How's that for a start? --Josiah Rowe 02:04, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) :In addition, there were several Starfleet captains and admirals in the TNG era style even after the First Contact style took over, in "Rapture." -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 02:17, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) :What about the uniforms seen in All Good Things..., The Visitor and Endgame?-Excelsior 23:53, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) Non-canon This article has too long been a storehouse for non-canon data -- no episode references, and I believe a lot of the dates are faulty -- for example, who said that Star Trek I uniforms were rplaced by Star Trek II uniforms in 2278? That is pure speculation and has no place in Memory Alpha. The last known canonical occurrence of TMP uniforms was in 2272/2273 depending on your chronology, and the first appearance of the TWOK unis was circa 2278 on the Bozeman, but we have no clue when the actual switch took place. This article, if no relevant data exists, needs to make notes like that rather than broad generalizations passed off as fact. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:40, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) *I agree that the article needs episode references, and that the dates are a mix of canon and conjecture, which should be fixed. But as a matter of practicality, how do you suggest the article should be structured, if we don't do it by date? A header of "TMP uniforms" is the wrong POV. -- Josiah Rowe 18:57, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) *As the author of the date headings, I did the best I could with the dates that the uniform styles changed. It may very well be incorrect with relation between TOS and the movies, but I do believe that the dates are correct for the the switch between the TNG styles, the TNG to DS9 switch, and the DS9 to First Contact switch. If anyone has any ideas on how to clarify those earlier dates, I would love to hear them. Robert Boismier 07:38, Feb 9, 2005 (CET) Uniform use on Voyager There probably ought to be some comment about how the USS Voyager continued to use the colorful jumpsuits until its return to Earth, but that Alpha Quadrant Federation personnel seen on Star Trek: Voyager after 2373 were seen to wear the black-and-gray uniforms. I can't quite figure out how best to fit that information in, though. (Plus, I can't recall the first appearance of the black-and-gray uniforms on Voyager.) -- Josiah Rowe 09:15, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) : The first black/grey color uniforms was likely in "Ship in a Bottle" and, um, isn't 20 edits in one night is getting to be a bit excessive? --Gvsualan 09:57, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) ::Well, when you're on a roll... :) -- Josiah Rowe 10:01, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) :"Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview", "Show preview". :) --Gvsualan 20:36, 9 Feb 2005 (CET)